


Formatting Test

by TestsnStuff (HybridTrash13)



Series: Dropped Pebbles [4]
Category: Testing
Genre: Dropped Pebbles stuff, Editing is going to be hell though, Formatting shenanigans, I'm so freaking happy, Maybe spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/TestsnStuff





	Formatting Test

"Okay can you guys understand me now?" I sign carefully unsure of my movements. Kakashi nods and I have to grin.

"Left, then up and over. Rin senbon, Kakashi kunai" I swiftly sign before motioning to our target.

**_"Oh... Are you scared little boy?"  _** I froze and turn to face the being. _**"because you should be!"  **_

"I'm not scared of you..." it's a lie.

"Can you see me? I know you've seen me before. Please... Please say that you can see me!"  I try desperately to ignore him, I don't need this right now... I don't need. I turn to face him and barely above a whisper:

"Yes... I know you. I can see you."

"D-Dad?" I stare and the figure smiles.

"So you can see us."

"See I told you!"

Romans 3: 23 _For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God,_

He smiles and I take several steps back even as he opens his mouth to talk. "We're alike you know, and if you wanted to you could join me. We know more than these fools. We could do anything!"


End file.
